123301-3-6-2015-morning-coffee-the-dungeon-edition
Content ---- ---- ---- *waits for Cast to give us his best Sinatra* | |} ---- I find they have a bit of an... intimidation factor. They're not too bad if you know how to move though! I like them because they make me think, and they do have a reasonable challenge to them. Or maybe getting 5 people for remotely challenging stuff at-level to the dungeon when it's relevant, I dunno. They're really fun to analyze too, I try to figure out whatever I do right/wrong/hilariously effectively and work off it. I feel even if I died, if I did enough and figured out what I could do/did right, I'm content. | |} ---- Yeah, they're a combination of intimidating and out-of-the-way. I think that people have an unfair view of them, that they're hardcore dungeons for hardcore players. That's simply not true, and that's why I think I love taking players through that haven't seen the content before. The best feeling in the world is knowing you helped a new player come to the realization that the game simply isn't above their heads. By the way, who is your Exile? Say hi when you see me! There was a lot going on last night, but I like chatting with people from the forums! :D | |} ---- If I'm online and not doing anything, I'm generally hanging around the Shadowcaster, so drop me a line! :D | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- I've seen raid fights in other games that stressed the CC/interrupt capability of a group but interrupt armor and the level of coordination needed to get through it seems to be unique to Wildstar. That one STL I ran reinforced my reluctance to do any Vet dungeon without at least voice comms and preferably in a static group. edit: The reluctance comes from my own performance. The group was awesome. Edited March 6, 2015 by PlasmaJohn | |} ---- This was something that threw me for a loop and made my playing partner quit the game because they didn't want to handle that kind of learning I guess. Sadly with my partner gone, i soon left as well because I hadn't thrown my weight around and met other people to play with. Now that i'm back and by myself I plan on tackling this stuff and showing it what-for, I tell you what. | |} ---- I know how you feel about housing. While other people were immersing themselves in vet shiphands, I was reworking the Shadowcaster. It took almost a month before I was finally satisfied with it, and I'm still tweaking things. If you want to run some content this weekend, let me know. I tend to leave Sunday entirely for content runs, and we'll be doing a bit of vet work on Saturday as well from the looks of things between RP and housing concerns. Hey, we're recruiting in the Blazing Saddles if you're an Exile on Entity! :D | |} ---- ---- Kitty Starwraith. The plot's public so feel free :D The bridge is still a bit of a mess. I've set up a low-grav pad to get up to the ship, you'll need to double jump. I've added stairs in case the maintenance has expired (dumb anti-feature that). | |} ---- Like Vic said, we are always recruiting. So if you are on Entity Exile side, look us up. We have love/hate relationships with our housing, which for some of is part of our end-game *pokes PJ* :ph34r: But we are also a rag-tag group of adventurers that don't mind getting down to the nitty gritty and killing lots of pixels of all levels :P | |} ---- We're in discriminate murder machines that enjoy building even LESS discriminate murder machines! :D | |} ---- This is pretty much true. I really make no distinction between npc mob or other player. If it gives loot or xp, I will try and make it dead. I see some of that in the other Saddles, and when I get to 50 I plan on seeing just how much damage we can do. | |} ---- Remind me to tell him to git gud the next time we are in there. It was a lot of fun to see that fight a 2nd time around and I look forward to more KV runs. You are always welcome Typrop. We can have secret Dominion parties when the Aurin are not looking. | |} ---- I'm pretty sure Stormtalon is putting in tickets about us to Carbine saying we're spawncamping him. | |} ---- ---- I'll queue that one up for us this weekend. I love fighting the Forgemaster, and I really was impressed by how smoothly that went. Normally, the first time people see the bullethell phase, they panic. | |} ---- I was expecting the buzzsaws to come from the forge and not him that last phase. So I was looking for them out of the side of the screen not from behind as I was collecting the powerups. KV is a lot less forgiving about how much grief the telegraphs are going to inflict. | |} ---- I think the last time I did it with a lot of new players, we wiped on Forgemaster four times. There's no shame in not getting a KV mechanic down perfectly the first time through. I did want to call out our healer Proffy, who we linked up with through Ore from the Black Daggers. Proffy was excellent on heals and ended up stacking a bunch of interrupts on his bar. I guess he's more used to running vets when you need to manage the damage a bit more. | |} ---- Welcome back, Ty! To be honest... yeah, the last-online feature is broken. Sometimes badly. It's why I'm not kicking anyone for inactivity; I have no idea if the mechanic is correct. I know it's told me that people I just saw log off the night before haven't been on for two or three weeks. Not saying people haven't left (Scott came back and gave it a whirl, then left again, while you were out). Just saying I wouldn't trust that thing with my life. A lot of new people have come onto the server lately. I'd say a good 3/4 of our new recruits are actually new to the game. They're enjoying it, and that's great! :D Let us know if you're reforming Red Bastion so I can start directing the new casual Dommies your way when I see them (I've been sending them to OTG since I haven't seen Red Bastion around). And, of course, if you decide to roll Exile, we're always recruiting in the Saddles! :D | |} ---- ---- You don't have to apologize! :lol: We'll save it for another day. Feeling like I've got too much to do and not enough time to do it in is a good feeling for me. | |} ---- ---- Then Skullcano is in your future.... Did you think KV was hectic? You're in for a wild ride at 35. :D | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- Yeah, unfortunately my CC break is Void Slip, which is just outright disabled during Eye of the Storm (Probably to keep from breaking Eye of the Storm). Unless they changed that during Drop 4, I probably should have checked when I was targetted last night. At least I've got avoiding down if I manage to find what strafe left or right is. Also still nice to see you back, Typrop! | |} ---- ----